The Unique Part 1
'The Unique Part 1 '''is the seventh episode of the Tournament Saga and the seventh episode of ''Reaction War. Overview Following a long silence, the announcer says that the next matchup will be between following opponents Jake Niyanama, and Rami Sistraz. Blu goes to use the bathroom but finds Symoor crying in there. Symoor was telling himself that he was a failure for life and not worthy fighter. Blu then tells him to cheer up as he is stronger than he thinks. He tells Symoor that right after he fainted, that he himself fell down. Symoor still doesn't listen until Blu explains that the strength of a fighter isn't measured by their skill, but by their heart as a fighter. As Jake makes his way to the ring, he calls out for Rami, who in turn is in extreme internal pain as he struggles a small bout with his inner demon, who has awaken. Rami learns that the demon within him was listening and "watching" the entire tournament and now that it his his turn, the demon could sense this. Jake wonders if Rami is okay and so does Chan. Rami fights to regain control as his demon's lust for kill and blood is overwhelming. Eventually, he is able to get to the ring. Hitzuguja wonders what Rami was doing and Karin explains to him and Chan that Rami's mental state is at risk. Excentriv goes into his bloodlust state at the sight of seeing a taste of Rami's true power. Wanting to get in closer, he goes to the ring next to the proctor. Maxim had tried to stop him but knew not to when Excentriv entered that state as he wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone. Before they begin, Jake and Rami are utterly scared to see a crazed Excentriv staring at them. Rami explains that he was cursed as an infant. Blu comes in and overhears Rami explaining that at a young age his parents implanted a demon within his heart (soul), in hopes of giving more courage to fight. However, the demon's crazed desparation for blood was unbearable and began eating away at Rami's mentality if he fell asleep, as compared to Excentriv who never sleep because he is always bloodlusted. Rami then explains that Ra will take over if he is completely spent on chi. Worried for his safety, Jake tells Rami to back down for his own sake, Rami however states that he cannot do that as if he does, Ra will begin to eat away at him anyway, causing Rami to suffer great pain. Needing to fight and to win for the sake of his well-being, Rami prepares to fight Jake. When the fight commences, Jake runs out at Rami to finish it quick for his own safety. He gives a heavy kick to Rami, sending the boy to the opposite side of the ring. With the match supposedly over, Jake takes his leave. Blu tells Rami to get up and Chan supports him too. Hitzuguja and Karin believes him to be defeated but Quienton and Kakia doesn't know what to believe. Maxim however is sure that Rami is not finished. When Rami gets up, Jake is surprised but runs out again and lays a drop kick on Rami's neck. Rami however gets up quicker than the last time. Jake wonders how he can be moving as a hit like that to anybody would finish them off. Rami jumps at Jake and punches him in the face. When Jake gets up, he goes for the Brink Shot, seriously injuring Rami. This injury is however healed almost instantaneously, which causes Jake to cower for a moment. Karin states that Rami is more than meets the eye and she is interested to find out what other ablities he has. Maxim comes over and tells the others that Rami will not be losing. Rami runs at Jake but is too slow to lay a hit. Jake knocks Rami down again but Rami gets up right after the hit and kicks Jake to the wall. Seeing Rami as a threat, Jake tricks him and uses a paralysis beam, rendering Rami immobile of movement. With this, Jake punches Rami, causing him to go flying to the wall and thought dead. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Tournament Saga